


University of Konoha

by kiramisaki314



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramisaki314/pseuds/kiramisaki314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a loud second-year college student at the University of Konoha. When he meets a pale eyed girl at Might Gai's coffee cart, he grows intrigued by the small and timid first-year. Little does he know that a few months later he would be falling in love with her, even with the dark secret she holds. NaruHina AU - FLUFF! In progress. Language, and sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coffee Cart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! kiramisaki314 here! You guys can call me Kira. Now I mainly skip over the author notes, but I feel like I should put something... so thanks for reading my fanfiction! I really appreciate it and it makes me so happy to see a new follower. However if you feel like the story needs a different element, I'm totally open to comments, suggestions, and ideas. So just leave a review and I'll make sure to keep an open mind.
> 
> I'll try to keep the time between chapters to a minimum, but I really can't promise anything. I'm not a machine.
> 
> I have this story also posted on fanfiction.net under the same name with the usename 3Hinata Uzumaki3. If you want you can favorite or follow it on there as well, but whatever. :)
> 
> I'd also like to thank my beta and best friend CLLMichaelis on fanfiction.net for her help on the corrections. If any of you enjoy Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and ship CielxSebastian, then check out her really awesome stories. She has two Kuroshitsuji stories, His Raven (my personal favorite) and Cobra. Make sure to check her out and follow her. She's an amazing writer. Anyways enough advertising... now to the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: As convincing as my dreams are, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters :/

"And then she ran of calling me a pervert! What the hell's with that?" Kiba complained. He took an aggressive bite of his sandwich, a small piece of lettuce falling out of the bread and hanging from his lips. Kiba pushed the rest of the vegetable inside his mouth and swallowed. Naruto tried to hold back his chuckle, but failed. His laughter rang out and Kiba sat looking annoyed. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Naruto's laughter increased as his body racked with giggles. "That's because you are a major pervert! I mean, you only knew her for an hour and you already tried to sleep with her!" Naruto stated after his fit subsided. "Sorry to break it to you," He started, "but you're about as smooth as sandpaper."

Kiba gave Naruto a violent glare, who threw his arms into the air pleading innocence. "Whatever," Kiba said as he placed his palms onto his knees. He pushed himself into a standing position, releasing a long sigh as he balanced himself. "All that matters is that at this rate I'll never get laid." Akamaru, his giant dog, shuffled up from his sitting position next to the bench, and found his place next to his owner.

Remaining perched on the seat, his elbows placed on his legs, Naruto tried to hold back another snicker. Kiba threw his plastic deli container into the large tin garbage can across the stone walkway and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Then he started down the pathway towards the main school. "Whatever, I have to head to class. See you man." Kiba raised his hand as he stalked off.

Naruto waved to his friend, and then leaned back until his back fit the groove of the bench's spine. He readjusted his coffee that lay in between his thighs, and leaned his head back, eyes closed. The leaves rustled and Naruto had only a few seconds to get out of the way before a body dropped out of the tree.

Coffee stained the ground from Naruto's latte and in the middle of the puddle Naruto stood in his defense pose he learned from his aikido – sensei. He faced the back of the small stranger, his arms raised. "As expected of my rival." A familiar voice squeaked. Naruto let out a breath and relaxed his body.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto called out. The boy turned around, a grin plastered on his face. He wore a light green shirt with a long blue scarf around his neck. A pair of goggles covered his forehead, and the normal sandals he wore had been discarded. "Where are your shoes?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru didn't answer but instead jumped towards him,

Before Konohamaru's fist reached Naruto's stomach, a hand roughly landed atop his head, and held him an arm length away. Konohamaru fought against his captor, but to no avail. Eventually, Konohamaru stopped struggling and forcefully jumped back.

Although the move was meant to be 'cool,' it didn't seem that way as Naruto watched Konohamaru land on his coffee cup, lose his footing, and then fall back, slamming his head onto the metal bench that he previously sat on. Naruto flinched breath hitched. He started towards Konohamaru so he could offer his hand.

However, Konohamaru rolled to the side before Naruto got close. He jumped back onto his feet as if nothing had happened. "You won't win this easily next time! I promise you!" Konohamaru yelled enthusiastically as he ran away, only stopping to pick up his shoes which lay in the grass a few yards away.

Once he was out of earshot, Naruto laughed to himself as he dabbed at the spilt coffee with a few napkins. He picked up the mug and set off down the path leading to the University of Konoha.

Well-trimmed grass surrounded the worn down cobblestone trail. It only went a short way from the school; however Naruto slowly made his way back. His next class, Calculus, was not for another forty-five minutes. Keeping his hands in his pockets, Naruto quietly enjoyed the good weather, debating on if he should grab another coffee or not.

As a yawn overtook Naruto, it was obvious that another coffee would be a wise choice. He had been studying so intently for his math test last night, that he didn't fall asleep until three in the morning. Then, to make matters worse, his roommate Sasuke suddenly decided that he wanted to wake up all the Land of Fire with his alarm clock blaring at five. The last straw was when Sakura, abruptly showed up yelling for Sasuke sometime before seven. Naruto finally understood what Shikamaru meant all those times when Naruto considered killing Sakura, but thought that it would be too troublesome.

Without realizing it, the college student arrived at his favorite on site coffee cart, Mighty Coffee. Run by none other than Naruto's aikido partner, Rock Lee and his mentor Might Gai. A small girl with long indigo hair and stunning lavender eyes stood in front of the cart being attacked by Lee's speech of youth. The girl held the money in her hand, but Lee didn't even seem to notice.

Feeling bad for the girl he decided that he would put her out of her misery. Naruto strolled over to Mighty Coffee and avoided the front, heading straight towards the entrance into the cart. The girl glanced over at Naruto with a small look of concern. Naruto gave her a foxy grin and a slight wink. A pink blush blossomed onto her cheeks.

Rock Lee continued rambling on about how if someone had enough determination, they could do anything. Naruto ignored him and headed straight to the counter. He turned towards the girl and whispered to her. "Sorry about him," Naruto nodded his head towards Lee who now had tears streaming down his face. "He's a strange one. What can I get you?" Naruto asked her.

The girl's face turned a bright red and she quickly stuttered her order. "Not bad," Naruto stated as he started preparing her beverage. "Mocha latte is a really good choice." He placed his forearms onto the counter as the cup filled up. "You look new. What's your name?" Naruto questioned the lavender-eyed girl. She fiddled with her fingers as she answered, "H-Hinata. I-I'm a t-technically a s-second year, b-but this i-is my f-first day."

Naruto grinned widely and returned his attention to the cup of coffee. "Well I'm Naruto, and I'm a second year. I don't work here but I try to help people when Lee's in charge of the place, they can get stuck here for hours if I'm not here."He placed the coffee cup onto the counter, steaming rising from the lid."Well good luck. It's going to be hot, so be careful. And welcome to University of Konoha." He smiled gently and accepted her money.

He watched her as she walked off, coffee in hand, bag on back and smile on her face. "Hinata huh…" Naruto smiled a little before he prepared his own coffee, dropped a little cash onto the counter and headed to his own class.


	2. The Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who liked my story! I'm really happy! I also have it posted on fanfiction.net as well under the same title, just to make it clear that it isn't plagiarism. If you guys could, I would appreciate some reviews, but its not a big deal.  
>  Time to thank my ultimate best friend and beta, CLLMichaelis! She is amazing!!! I loooooovvvveee you, you contact slut!!! Hehe ;) Anyways if any of you readers love SebaCiel, amazing writing (that is also beted by me) and great story plots, go read her stories on fanfiction.net!!!  
> Now to the story.

Naruto placed a pencil onto the tip of his nose and angled his chair until only the back legs were touching the floor and he stared at the ceiling. Professor Hatake was late – again – to his own history class. Naruto sighed, taking care of the pencil that rested upon his nose. Students were talking amongst themselves throughout the room, but Naruto was secluded as normal.

Sasuke sat a few seats down, trying his hardest to ignore the swarm of girls surrounding him. Naruto grinned as he noticed the annoyed expression plastered on his face. As Naruto added more and more pencils to the tip of his nose, a small crowd gathered.

“Yo! Guys!” A bystander waved over his friends as he watched Naruto. “This dumb ass is trying to beat Kamaru's record!” Naruto felt the insult, but smiled as if he didn't.

“I'm not trying! I'm gonna do it!” Naruto responded, adding yet another pencil to the stack. Ignoring the snickers coming from his surrounding audience, Naruto focused, determined to beat the ass of the class.

Naruto was a pencil away from Kamaru's record when a loud scream caused him to lose his concentration. “Shit!” Naruto yelled to himself as he felt the leg of the chair give way. His head bounced against the classroom floor painfully. “Dammit..” Naruto muttered as he rubbed the goose egg beginning to form on his head.

He glanced around the room, trying to find the source of the scream. He noticed Sakura and Ino fighting by the front of the class. His audience dispersed as they laughed at Naruto. “I'm gonna do it, my ass.” A kid murmured to his friend.

Naruto was fed up.

“Man! You did that on purpose, didn’t you, Sakura!” Naruto fumed. Jumping onto his feet, Naruto marched towards Sakura, unaware of the danger that would presumably follow.

“Well, no I didn’t. But if I had known that it would’ve screwed you up, I would have!” Sakura retorted, flipping her pink her over her shoulder. Her devilish smile quickly left her face though as she noticed a stupid smirk lighting Naruto’s features.

“Well too bad that you’re not smart enough to think of that,” Naruto snorted. Gasps echoed throughout the now silent classroom. The students slowly moved away from Sakura and Naruto, even Ino widened her eyes and backed off. Finally noticing the distance between him and the rest of the students, Naruto shifted his weight from his left to his right foot.

Naruto coughed, trying to cut the uncomfortable tension. Afraid to even look at Sakura, Naruto stared at his shoe until he couldn’t handle it anymore. He peeked at Sakura and winced underneath her cold stare. Her shoulders reached her ears and her body trembled with rage.

Sakura started rolling her sleeves up until a voice echoed through the room. “Good afternoon class, sorry I’m late. I'm afraid I got stuck on the path of life…” The customary excuse came from the professor.

Professor Hatake walked into the class, his wild gray hair uncombed as usual. His dull black eyes focusing on the book held in his hand. The typical black mask hiding his lower face. 

“I call bullshit!” Naruto yelled, pointing accusingly towards his professor.

The teacher shrugged off the comment and sauntered over to his desk, leaning his body weight against it. “Take your seats everyone!” His voice rang through the room. Naruto reluctantly made his way to his desk at the back of the class. Bending over to pick up his knocked over seat, Naruto glanced towards the door. A small figure stood in the shadow of the large doorway.

Naruto furrowed his brow. Then a sway of indigo hair caught his attention. “Oi! Hinata!” Naruto grinned and waved her over, completely ignoring the teacher as he taught.

The scribbles of pen on paper ceased as the rest of the students turned towards Naruto. They redirected their gaze towards the front of the room as Hinata stepped out of her spot and towards the teachers desk.

“H-Hello, my names H-Hinata Hyuuga, and I-I'll be a student h-here from now on.” She placed her knees together and bowed. “Please be k-kind to me!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hinata waited in the shadows of the room, hoping that her new teacher wouldn't forget about her. They always did. Hinata clutched her binder closer to her chest and fidgeted. As she watched from the corner of the room, the teacher began to teach his lesson, seemingly unaware of the quiet girl in the room.

Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip and dropped her head. “Oi, Hinata!” A voice yelled from the back of the room. Her eyes darted up, searching the area for the source of the noise. An energetic blond was smiling and waving. Naruto... Hinata's eyes widened. Is he waving to me? Hinata wondered. She glanced around, and then concluded that he must be.

The rest of the room turned their attention to her. Hinata swallowed her nerves and stepped out of her hiding place, and made her way to the teacher. She held onto her binder, the sharp edges digging into her soft skin. Hinata held back the blush that was threatening to emerge. She wasn't used to being the center of attention.

She reached her new professor's side and turned to her new classmates. Hinata placed her feet together, “H-Hello, my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, and I-I'll be a student h-here from now on.” She began as she took her bow, careful to keep her head down. “Please be k-kind to me!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The class quickly went back to normal after the transfer student was welcomed. Apparently a few students already knew her, namely Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Neji. Hinata took an empty seat a few seats down from Sakura. Throughout the next hour, Naruto ignored the professor for the majority of the lesson, instead choosing to doodle on his notebook and risk glances towards the back of Hinata's head.

Something about the lavender-eyed individual peeked his interest. However, he couldn't figure why. She was certainly beautiful, but not his type. She was shy, stuttering, and blushing. Naruto was, on the other hand, the complete opposite. He was rowdy, loud, ignorant, and very social.

Naruto didn't realize that he had been staring at Hinata until the shuffling of papers gathered his attention. He was laying his head against the top of his hand, until he woke from his stupor and shook off the ache in his wrist. Gathering his papers he noticed that his paper held no notes, only small drawings. “Shit...” he murmured. Grabbing his bag, Naruto slung it onto his back and jumped out of his seat and flung himself across the desk, planting his feet firmly onto the ground.

“Oi, teme!” Naruto cried, running to catch up with his friend. Sasuke turned his head slightly, his sign of acknowledgment. “Can I borrow your notes?” Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

“Why didn't you take notes, dobe?” Sasuke retorted, leaving abruptly.

“Where you going?” Naruto called after Sasuke's turned back. Sasuke threw his hand up in response. With a deep sigh, Naruto scratched at the base of his neck. His head dropped and rested against his chest.

“N-N-Naruto...” a quiet voice began. Naruto spun around, surprised by the sudden voice. Hinata stood a few feet away, a blush painted on her pale cheeks. Her hands were out-stretched with a small blue notebook in between her thumb and forefinger. She peered at her feet, her bangs covering her eyes for the most part. Naruto's eyes widened as he accepted the notebook.

“Thanks Hinata! You're the best!” Naruto exclaimed, slapping Hinata's shoulder. Her blush grew, and she pushed her two pointer fingers together in an old habit.

“It's no p-problem.” Hinata replied.

“Hinata!” She turned scanning the hallways for the familiar voice. Sakura and Ino stood a few feet away, waving frantically for their friend. “Come here!”

Hinata turned towards Naruto, who was walking away already. She glanced at him with a sigh before walking over to her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading University of Konoha! I'd appreciate it if you review, follow, or favorite on either here or my fanfiction.net version. If you don't want to though that's fine. Anyways have a great day, night, or morning and I'll see you at my next chapter.


End file.
